


Alaska

by IkeaChickenCutlets



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ...you know how that goes, Angry Sex, Arguing, Case Fic, Emily is loud, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Moaning, Motel, Smut, only one bed...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaChickenCutlets/pseuds/IkeaChickenCutlets
Summary: A case leads to Emily being pissed off at Hotch, and that anger leads to hate sex. (I’m really bad at summaries)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Alaska

The team headed to Montana to hunt a serial killer who ravaged the northern states, killing single mothers and leaving their severed heads for their children to find. It was a particularly gruesome case, one of the ones Garcia hated to see the pictures of. And the case in Montana was what they thought was the fifth victim. But an even more thorough search revealed that there was another victim killed the exact same way 3 years ago in rural Alaska, before the others. So while most of the team stayed with the current case, Hotch and Prentiss flew out to Alaska to see what information they could get off the original one.

The plane landed on a small snowy runway which looked to be in the middle of nowhere. They were met by a local sheriff who clearly did not want feds on his turf. He drove them to the station and pointed them to a room with 4 large boxes on the table. “Here’s all the files and evidence for that case. Do what you want with it but don’t lose anything. There’s a motel down the road you can stay at when you’re ready,” the sheriff explained before walking out, leaving the agents.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, everything they have is on paper,” Prentiss sighed as she opened the first box. “It’s almost like they don’t want to make this easy for us,” Hotch replied. She couldn’t help but notice the sarcasm, something rare for him. He was always so serious and she did like it when he would lighten up a little, although it almost never happened. 

Each agent took a box and flipped through all the files inside. 2 hours passed and they finally finished with those boxes, and it was getting late. “I’m not seeing anything in these files that diverges from the profile we created in Montana, this is going nowhere. What do you say we take the others with us and go find that motel the sheriff mentioned? We should probably get some sleep before we start the re-interviews.” Hotch said, frustrated. “Alright,” agreed Prentiss as she grabbed a box and her bag. 

They walked out to the parking lot only to discover that there wasn’t a car for them. “Goddamnit Hotch you were supposed to arrange for us to get a car!” Prentiss yelled. “Now we have to walk to this motel is this godforsaken snow!”   
“Well we could ask for another ride...” Hotch suggested.  
“It’s 11pm, there are only 2 deputies in the station, so neither of them can leave, nor would they be eager to help us! Plus there’s no cell service out here to get a taxi.”

Prentiss was clearly upset the whole walk, not speaking to him other than to grumble about how much she hates the cold. The walk felt like an eternity, even though it was only a mile. They arrived at the motel, it wasn’t much but it would have a warm bed and a shower. Hotch rang the bell to wake up the desk clerk. “What do you want?” The clerk grumbled.   
“We need a room with 2 beds,” Hotch responded.  
“Listen, we’re a small business, don’t get many tourists around here. We’ve got two rooms and one is occupied, and the other one’s only got one bed. Take it or leave it.” He said, apathetic.  
“Ugh perfect,” Prentiss grumbled. “We’ll take it,” she finished, “I’m not walking any further.” She took the keys.

“You can take the bed,” he said as they entered the room, “I’ll sleep on the chair.” She stared at him as she put her bag down on the bed, staying silent. She angrily went into the bathroom to shower, almost stomping. When she came out, she found him waiting for her. “It doesn’t take a profiler to see that you’re angry.” He said calmly.

“Of course I’m angry!” She yelled, causing him to stand up. “This case is going nowhere, we had to trudge through the snow to get to this place, and now there’s only one damn bed! Nothing about this trip is comfortable.”   
“Emily, I’m sorry about the car thing, it just slipped my mind-“ she cut him off.  
“Oh you’re sorry?! You think that saying you’re sorry and calling me by my first name all sweetly is going to fix that fact that you fucked up? I already hated Alaska before I had to walk through it!” She inched closer to him as she yelled.  
“What else do you want me to do?!” He yelled back. “Plus, I’m your boss and you really shouldn’t be yelling like that at me. This job is hard enough.” That pissed her off.   
“Oh that’s how you want to play this? Well fine, sir, you’re an ass!” She was close enough now that she could push him, and he stumbled back a few steps. 

He grabbed her arm in retaliation. “I’m the ass?” He continued arguing. “You’re the one acting like a real bitch right now!” He glared at her with those eyes that seemed like they saw right into her soul. She looked at him for a minute before freeing her arm. “Fuck you,” She retorted. 

“If that’s what you really want,” he smirked and pushed her against the wall, looking into her eyes, waiting for her to make the next move. She went with it, since after all, that smile sent a shock through to her core. She kissed him hard, her tongue roughly clashing with his. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to the bed, throwing her down onto it. She sat up and grabbed his tie, attempting to pull him down but he blocked her hands. He pulled off her shirt to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra. He pushed her back down and his mouth found her tits, kissing so that he left hickeys and gently biting at her nipples. She moaned slightly and he stopped to look at her. “Hands and knees,” he said, almost ordered. And she did as she was told. Once she was in the position he pulled down her pajama shorts, revealing her already wet panties. He took one look at those and smirked again. “It is what you really wanted,” he said as he pulled them off.

Hotch unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves before putting a finger into her. He then added another, working them quickly and moving his thumb over her clit. She moaned instantly at the contact and he went faster. “Oh god,” she screamed repeatedly and she almost came, but he suddenly removed all of his fingers. “What the hell are you do-“ she tried to yell at him but she didn’t notice he had taken his pants off and she was interrupted by him thrusting his cock into her. “Oh holy shit!” She screamed. He was big, and filled her so nicely. He reached a hand down to tease her as he thrusted. “Ah oh ohmygod yes, oh fuck me hotch, oh yes, ohhhhh!” She moaned loudly as she came on his cock. The feeling of her tightening around him was enough to bring him over the edge too. He pulled her hair as he came. She collapsed onto the bed and he sat next to her, grabbing his boxers off the floor. 

“Did that cure your anger?” He asked, almost laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you think!


End file.
